The use of speakerphones is gaining in popularity. Typically, a speakerphone allows a user to selectively hold a handset to participate in a conversation while in a handset mode, or operate in a handsfree manner using a speaker and microphone built into the speakerphone base when in a speakerphone mode. An advantage of using the speakerphone mode is that a telephone user may more easily work and communicate at the same time. For example, while working in the kitchen, office, or while engaged in some other form of work, someone may talk over the phone simply by placing the phone in the speakerphone mode. However, from time-to-time, change of the user's mouth position relative to the speakerphone can make a substantial impact on the transmit signal level. For example, someone speaking into a speakerphone may turn his or her head to look at his or her computer, thereby attenuating his or her voice prior to reaching the speakerphone. Fluctuations of the transmit signal levels can degrade the quality of the voice signals received by a user on the other end of the telecommunications network. In many cases, the continuous fluctuations of the transmit signal levels demands more listening attention of the person on the other end of the conversation. This fluctuation in transmit signal level can degrade the quality of experience of the person at the other end of the telecommunications network.